SirenStriker
is a specialized Trigger Machine modeled after an armored tank. Overview SirenStriker was housed inside VictoryStriker in a smaller form, but when it emerged it returned to normal VS Vehicle size. Its default form can fire yellow explosive rounds from its giant cannon. Its Attack Mode unfolds plough-like extensions that can be used like a forklift to throw opponents. In addition, the missile launchers by the cannon's side activate. When SirenStriker's Keisatsu Boost is activated onto a person, it grants them the "Super" armor based on SirenStriker itself (i.e. Lupin X transforms into Super Lupin X). By holding onto the shoulder handles the shoulder cannons can fire laser blasts. By kneeling on one leg and charging up, a finisher is initiated. For Super Lupin X it activates the Super Superior Strike, five golden steampunk-esque rockets. Another person can hold the handles for the finisher. When Destra Majjo stole it for his final battle with the VS Sentai, SirenStriker granted him the ability to manipulate gravity. He used it until it was reclaimed by Patren 1gou with a distraction from Lupin Red . History During the fight over VictoryStriker, VIctoryStriker was under Jarnake Saucer's control. As the Lupinrangers were inside the Striker trying to figure out how to retake control of it, Lupin Red found out that another VS Vehicle was hidden inside VictoryStriker. SirenStriker then emerged from Victory's inner "hangar", and interrupts Jarnake's control. Later on Jarnake enlarges, so the Lupinrangers form Siren LupinKaiser and defeat him . Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 38, 40-42, 44-48, 50-51 Siren LupinKaiser is the combination of SirenStriker, Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. This combination is very powerful. It can use all the cannons on SirenStriker and throw opponents back with the ploughs. SirenStriker seems to influence the other VS Vehicles in the combination, as it allows Splash to fire quick-drying cement. Magic can also enlarge and rotate for a physical hit. It finisher is , where Siren LupinKaiser blasts laser fire from Magic's baton, Splash's water cannon, and SirenStriker's cannons, missile launchers, & ploughs to destroy the enemy. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 38, 40-41, 45 Additional Formations Siren LupinKaiser Strong is an illusion of LupinKaiser Magic, with Trigger Machines Crane and Drill replacing Trigger Machine Splash. It was used to test Dugon Manattee's knowledge on LupinKaiser, which he managed to identify this form being the fake as it has the wrong right arm. Afterwards all the forms of LupinKaiser vanished then the illusion reveals the real Siren LupinKaiser. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 40, Siren PatKaiser is the combination between SirenStriker, Trigger Machine Biker, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, and GoodStriker. Its finisher is the PatKaiser: Siren Strike, where SirenStriker charges up with energy and fires at the enemy alongside Trigger Machine Biker's wheel and Trigger Machine Crane's crane arm, destroying the enemy. It's other finisher is the , the Siren Strike done together with X Emperor Gunner's Gunner Strike. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 44, 47, 50 Gallery SIREN PATKAISER COMPLETE.jpg|First appearance of Siren PatKaiser SUPER PATREN ICHIGO 1.png|Super Patren 1gou Super LupinX.png|Super Lupin X Siren Patren 3gou.jpg|Super Patren 3gou Notes *It is the second Trigger Machine to be used in a LupinKaiser formation, with the first one being Splash. **Coincidentally, Siren LupinKaiser has Splash in its default formation along with the Magic Dial Fighter. *The 'S'irenStriker is in line with the Patranger's symbol being the S. *The treads on Siren LupinKaiser are similar in design to Yellow Blocker's chest armor. *Just like DaiBouken Mixer from GoGo Sentai Boukenger, Siren LupinKaiser can encase an opponent in quick drying concrete. *The way SirenStriker uses its forklift plow, coupled with its appearance, makes it appear similar to a stag beetle. *Interestingly, the SirenStriker has a color scheme (dark blue, red, and gold) that follows Keiichiro Asaka's police uniform. **This plus the "Great Patrise!", "Chou Keisatsu Change!" and "Patranger!" sounds from the DX VS Changer suggest that it was originally intended to have Keiichiro as its main user instead of Noel considering that it is the Trigger Machine counterpart of VictoryStriker, which was mainly used by Lupin Red; however, Keiichiro finally used SirenStriker in the last episode, though for the only time. *SirenStriker's robohead takes elements from a military battle mask. *The "Chou Keisatsu Change!" and "Patranger!" sounds are muted when SirenStriker armor is used on Lupin X. **In addition, the Patranger symbol located on the bottom of the piloting system is gone or left blank, even when used by the Patrangers. *It is implied that Patren 1gou and Lupin X also gained gravity and force field powers while using SirenStriker. While Destra showcased this ability during his usage, it was never demonstrated by any VS Sentai Ranger. Appearances References Category:Sentai 7 Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Strikers